Pig Island Sanctuary
:For other uses of this name, please see Pig Island (disambiguation). The Pig Island Sanctuary, formerly known as Oil Island '''and at first, '''Pig Island, is an island owned by Honeydew Inc. and used as a sanctuary for the Lesser Spotted Derpy-Pigs. Early History The Pig Island Sanctuary started as an Oil Refinery Station that was built by Lewis and Sjin for Honeydew Inc. during Duncan and Simon's absence. The duo named the Island "Oil Island" and started to cut down the trees and killed the pigs for food, which nearly caused the extinction of the Lesser Spotted Derpy-Pig. The duo proceed to fence off the island. The combustion engines they used to power the oil refiney blew up the island, leaving only one tank of fuel left on the island. That's when Simon decided to turn the island into a pig sanctuary for the future pigs. Simon's Redevelopment After the Oil Refinery Station blew up, Simon decided to recreate Pig Island. It began being a hollow 3 block high pyramid made of dirt with a glowstone lamp, four trees and a sign saying "WELCOME TO PIG ISLAND!". The old refinery ground was fenced off, and the pyramid was left open to the sea around it, Simon then decided to stretch pig island out and add a lot more room. Pig island looked more like a field now, and after consulting Sips and Sjin, Simon used their 'special' SipsCo. dirt to expand pig island, and took on their advice to build a giant pig statue, which he lived in for a while until it was rebuilt using Sips Co. dirt by Sjin and Sips. A 'Tiki Bar' was set up on the side facing the factory, and it was where Simon bred and killed the pigs to feed his customers. Simon recently visited Pig Island again, only to discover that it had become over-crowded with pigs. Simon chose to "peacefully" kill excess pigs so that other pigs could move freely. The island is currently used for Honeydew Inc. pork supply department. Panda later came across the island after he returned from the Twilight Forest, but decided against doing anything to the island out of fear of what the owners would do. Current Residents of Pig Island *Jeremy Kyle *Tricia (Deceased, killed in a freak accident) *Jerry Springer *Michael Porkinson—Offspring of Jeremy and Jerry *Hundreds more (mostly killed when Simon 'peacefully' slaughtered them) Attractions *Pig statue *Pork Tiki Bar *Pool Trivia *Simon began construction of the sanctuary after the "Big Head" instructed him to. In episode 52 of the Tekkit series, it was revealed that the head was actually being controlled by Sjin. *Sips and Sjin were going to take over the sanctuary for it's high-quality dirt. *It causes intense lag whenever someone goes there. The FPS drops to about 1.5 *The pig statue was temporarily where Simon was living. It has been stripped of the wool it is made of and was replaced with a dirt pig. Category:Tekkit Locations Category:Honeydew Inc. Category:Locations Category:Tekkit